


Many ‘Perhap’s and ‘Maybe’s Make For Easy Daydreams

by VioletMaenad



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cheating Fantasy, Cuckolding, F/M, Female Vergil, Genderbending, It's V focused but she has a very Vergil mindset, No actual sex - it's all just fantasy, Rape Fantasy, Seducing Already Taken Man Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, She thinks Nero is hot and it would be funny to bang her bro's kid, Unknowing parent/child incest, V doesn't like Kyrie, V thinks Nero is Dante's son and not Vergil's, breeding fantasy, female v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/pseuds/VioletMaenad
Summary: Nero has caught V's eye. Whilst the young hunter hasn't noticed, V has begun irresponisbly fantasising how perfect a mateship between them would be.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Many ‘Perhap’s and ‘Maybe’s Make For Easy Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Vergil probably doesn’t remember being pregnant, likely her demon caused her to black out, speed up the gestation of Nero with demonic power, gave birth and then hid Nero away before letting Vergil back into the mental driver’s seat, none the wiser. So, yeah, she still assumes Nero is Dante’s.  
> Also warning, I kind of went on an anti-Kyrie tangent by accident. If you’re new to Kyrie discourse, none of what I have said is headcanon/speculation. It’s… all very canon.  
> And this turned out way more of an analysis of Vergil/V’s character than I expected. I just wanted to write fem V wanting Nero’s dick for like a paragraph oops  
> Also you can catch me at twitter.com/violetmaenad  
> Betaed by my good friend, wandering_minds

V found that Nero tended to have a lot of ‘maybe’s attached to him.

She found Dante’s son… _interesting_. He was tall, broad shouldered, his Sparda-blooded _white_ hair cropped short. He carried a manmade sword on his back and didn’t wield a single Devil Arm – all the demonic items Nero had collected had been torn away with his arm when Vergil took it. Odd, that Dante wouldn’t give his heir even a shred of his power in the form of a proper weapon. Seems Dante’s little speeches about the importance of family were all talk. Or maybe Dante had just been afraid to empower his son, least he became hungry for more and leave like Vergil did.

But even made to fight so brutally human, Nero still managed to put up one hell of a fight. He was quick, hoisting the engine-sword around like it was weightless, and rapidly adapted to fighting one handed before his prosthetics were created. He would snarl, almost uncaring of passing for a full human, at the scouting demons that appeared often after the failed attack on Urizen, using them for training practice. He didn’t have any fangs, his blood too diluted for that. Or maybe he simply hadn’t his power awoken far enough for his heritage to make it apparent on his features.

Despite his humanness, that drive, that force of will, was very alluring.

Yet, what wasn’t alluring was his female companion. Not Nicoletta, the granddaughter of the weaponsmith who built Dante’s infernal pistols. She was crude, but was capable and straightforward, making her company palatable. V didn’t like Nero’s chosen lover, a girl from the backwater village of Fortuna he grew up in (V thought that was strange. If Nero was Dante’s son, why had her so human brother abandoned his heir and not raise Nero himself? Did Dante not know he had a son? V decided it was better not to ask either of them – asking personal questions often required equal sacrifice of your own privacy for the sake of staying amicable, and V would rather keep her cards close. Besides, they would likely not take well to someone they perceived as a stranger asking something so personal and touchy as family).

V hadn’t the misfortune of meeting Nero’s lover, refusing to return to Nero’s home after Vergil’s invasion of it, and of course _Kyrie_ didn’t stray far from home. V had a low opinion of Fortuna and its inhabitants after a visit there in Vergil’s youth, where every man had either dismissed Vergil or _leered_ at her. Nero seemed to be the exception; wild and punkish, but he had a deep sense of kindness and respect that made her… feel _something_. A longing Vergil had fantasised about for her future when she was small and undamaged by trauma. Something that Vergil cast aside, but V had held onto.

Anyway, V didn’t like most of what came out of Fortuna. The girl included. Vergil had been underwhelmed by the women of Fortuna, who wore frumpy dresses and hoods in the name of modesty, kept their palms free of callouses by avoiding weapons larger than a kitchen’s knife, meekly and quietly letting their fates be decided by the men around them. Kyrie was no different – legs trapped in long dresses that would hinder her fleeing if a demon was to attack, would sing whilst she did chores and would halt when Nero would walk in, blushing and turning shy. No iteration of Vergil, especially not V, could empathise or relate to women who took pride in being weak.

And she especially didn’t like those that held back another’s potential.

Whilst on patrol for demon scouts, V had been idly talking with Nico about the merit of creating a crossbow-arm for Nero, when the phone on the dashboard had rung. Nero had ducked out of the van to talk in placating whispers, reassuring his lover he was safe. V hadn’t heard Nero talk in such a quiet, soft voice before. At this point, V knew very little of Nero’s lover beyond she existed, and he had called out for her to stay away the second before Vergil sunk her claws between the chiton plates of Nero’s demonic arm. Nico had supplied, at V’s raised eyebrow, that Kyrie _worried_ for Nero. Sure, the welp had been a little mauled by Vergil, but he still wasn’t weak enough to be worthy of worry by a human. V had to hold back a laugh. But she certainly wasn’t laughing when Nico explained how Kyrie had been against Nero returning to Redgrave, only relenting because Nero owed it to _Dante_ to go. Not to the innocent civilians being turned into a demon feast or sap for an evil tree, or because it’s one of those vague _right things to do_ ideals, but because Nero owed a life debt to his father. Odd reasoning for such a _saintly girl_.

With a bit of extra prodding, V discovered that Kyrie’s roulette-wheel morality extended to other points in Nero’s life. He hadn’t left Fortuna, despite the ridicule and discrimination he had received for no known biological family and a glowing demon arm. And he hadn’t joined Dante at his shop, despite it being a logical move, where Nero could’ve learnt and grown as a hunter, and perhaps have been strong enough to defeat Urizen the first time. Instead, he had stayed because Kyrie refused to leave the island and Nero wouldn’t go where she wasn’t. V might’ve excused it as Stockholm syndrome, that perhaps Fortuna had begun respecting Nero as a devil hunter and was rewarding him with money and glory. But Kyrie refused any prize on _his_ behalf, even though from what V understood, she had done nothing but be another person in need of saving. And it continued with Kyrie insisting Nero take no money from clients, asking instead if the client could spare _vegetables_. Because Kyrie had adopted three, recently orphaned boys. Whilst they were dirt poor. And had no money. Money that could be exchanged for goods, services, and other vegetables. Vergil may have only needed to engage in society and capitalism for a decade before her ill-decided jump, but even she knew that you should receive money for your services. V couldn’t fathom why Kyrie would set such a demand, selfishly putting ‘selfless humility’ above feeding children, and when she voiced this to Nico, the weaponsmith glanced at the door of the van before she leant forward to mumble.

“Don’t tell Nero, but… I think it’s so he won’t leave. She’s the only reason he’s staying, so if he’s got kids to support and no real money, he ain’t walking out any time soon. He’s good like that, not wanting to abandon his girl and the kids. Kyrie’s a nice girl, but Fortuna ladies ain’t really that self-sufficient. Always gotta have a man about. And with her bro gone, she’s not leaving shit to chance.”

Much to V’s repulsion, she started thinking about how well _she_ could take care of Nero if she was his mate.

The nightmares found V’s annoyance at herself amusing, at the very least. That’s the problem with having demons living in her head all the time. Not a single break from being watched and quipped at. It was like being around Dante all the time, but with even less wit. Nightmare kept his thoughts to just rolling and brooding as muck, Shadow chuffed in her version of laughter, but Griffin wouldn’t _shut up._ The demon bird cackled in V’s head as soon as he read her interest in the young hunter, mimicking a 1950s housewife in a falsetto, “Welcome home, dear! I cooked you a roast for dinner! How was your day at the office? Would you like a kiss on the cheek? A foot rub? A blowjob?”

The chicken or the egg: did Griffin, a creature manifested from her mind, put the idea of blowing Nero in her head or did she already have the notion and he just voiced it?

“I’m more surprised you even know what a blowjob is, V.”

Vergil hadn’t fallen a virgin. Mary’s father had been a creep, but he was eloquent and he knew how to get under her skin. And into her bed. It hadn’t been a common occurrence, but frequent enough that she had a pretty good understanding of desires for the flesh. And Arkham hadn’t been her only one either. Once she got her confidence and knew the effect she had on men, she wasn’t shy in letting them pleasure her in an alley or a hotel bed when she felt the need. Even used her allure to get a few extra leads. But none of that had meant anything. They were merely toys with opinions, or old scholars who needed a bit of a squeeze to give up some info.

But with Nero it was _different_. He didn’t have anything to give her he wasn’t already willing to give, no quickie needed, and her first thoughts had been to wanting to make him… _happy_ , before she even considered sex. Though, V wasn’t against the idea of fucking the young hunter. Was pretty keen on it, despite her self-annoyance. Well, she berated herself only for her more affectionate ideas (sharing a hunt, table and home), but there was nothing wrong with lust. With true demons there was very little difference between lust and _blood_ lust.

V’s eyes soon started to wander. Nero would return sweaty from training or hunting a pack of demons that strayed too far from Redgrave. His mangled jacket and sweater (all because his girl was too much of a scrooge for new clothes) would be cast aside, leaving him in just the white undershirt. He smelt of blood and gunpowder and V could practically feel herself salivate. Nero after a fight was at his prime, riding the high of his frenzy, his blood pumping to give him a healthy glow – and to thicken the cock in his pants, purely from the excitement of the fight, adding a spice to his scent that drew her further in. V could see the huge bulge in his pants, tenting the cloth and tempting her to reach out a hand to stroke it and find out just how big it was. Part of V _did_ want to fight Nero, both to ensure he was strong enough for her attention, and to have a good excuse to get close to that well-toned body. But she was hardly worthy of her own standards anymore, drained from just pushing air in and out of her lungs, and wouldn’t be able to hold up in a fight with him.

Though, that led to a different kind of fantasy. V was powerless, and would be unable to stop Nero if he wanted to take from her. Sure, she had her familiars, but what could they do at such an _intimate_ range and to a devil _hunter_? V never thought the idea of being made to submit would be so thrilling. Not with all that has happened to her. Or maybe it’s _because_ that has happened to her, she fantasises about it. Reclaiming trauma through fantasy, or perhaps she held the idea that her continued torment was inevitable and she would prefer it came from Dante’s spawn, someone who was both kin and yet to hurt her, that appealed. Or maybe this was simply something that she was only feeling as the divided part of Vergil – perhaps re-fused, she’d retch at the memory of these daydreams. Maybe this is the mental equivalent of the cracks that started to form on her skin.

She wonders how he’d do it.

Would he catch her alone whilst in the van? Or whilst out hunting or searching the area? Perhaps Nero would be feeling the craving for a fuck after a good hunt and V was a warm body right there. Or maybe he’d been eyeing her up for a while and was just taking the opportunity whilst it was there. She was probably lighter than his sword, and would take so little for him to just grab her by the waist and hoist her against the wall of the van or pin her down onto that couch. Maybe box her in the little shower cubicle when she’s already nude and vulnerable. All it would take is a hand over her mouth, his teeth at her neck and a knee to part her thighs. She was so thin, the bulge of his cock would be as obvious in his pants as it would be denting V’s abdomen. Perhaps he’d bend her over the table or Nico’s bench, bite at the back of her neck and take her from behind like they were wild animals. V shuddered at the thought of Nero groaning in her ear as he cummed inside, even popping his knot if he had one, uncaring of V’s comfort.

Perhaps _she’d_ be the one to put the moves on him. What an appetising thought. The loyal hunter tempted away from his nun of a lover by a tattooed, gaunt, mysterious mistress of demons. Trying to reason with himself and her why he can’t do this, then Nero trying to reason with himself why he can’t _not_ do this. How could he cheat on Kyrie becomes how could he be so cruel and deny V something they _both_ want? Corruption of such a good, eager young man. It could just be their little secret. Whilst she didn’t have the curves and softness that Kyrie and V’s true form could provide, she had the advantage of her scandalous corset-coat to lure his eye and a willingness to let Nero leisurely map out her tattoos and to see how far down they went. In return for his transgression against his girl, V could set her hands and mouth onto his cock, study the veins and sweet spots that made him throb in her hand. Maybe, if she was feeling strong enough, she could even get into his lap and ride him. Maybe she could try leglocking him just to feel his warm cum spilling into her when her body felt too cold too often. Perhaps she’d get the fun of Nero panicking as he watched his cum drip from V’s pussy, fearful that not only had he cheated, but knocked V up. She could simply lie and say she was on birth control to calm him. Doubtful this split form even ovulated, let alone was capable of carrying to term. And it was unlikely V would carry a foetus over when fusing back, if she survived that long and succeeded returning to being Vergil.

Perhaps the lie would encourage Nero to go another round and spend himself inside her more.

Maybe V could even convince Nero for some fun once she was Vergil again. Who knows what the situation after would be, and Vergil certainly wasn’t going to give up her ambitions for dick, but she definitely wouldn’t mind a few rounds when she was whole again. Strong muscles and alluring curves; they could properly flirt with a fight to decide who set the pace. Her thighs would be thicker and stronger, able to wrap her long legs around his waist or his head to keep him still. Her breast were also quite ample, often admired and fondled by the men she brought to bed, and V was practically purring at the image of Nero sucking at her chest, or Vergil trapping his cock between her breasts and bringing him to orgasm that way. And with herself renewed, strengthened and whole, she could probably bear a pup, or even a litter, if Nero proved worthy and strong. If she’s not killed in a fight soon after reforming, she’ll probably have all the time in the world. Might be a good break from the fighting to spend a few years making heirs with such a hunter. And it would be fun to snatch away her brother’s son and turn him into her stud.

V was jolted from her daydream by the van engine revving up. Nero was going to practice his new arm on a chaos pack that had wandered too close to the next city over from Redgrave. V glanced over to where Nero was reclining in the passenger seat, across from Nico, breathing steadily and unaware of V’s thoughts. V crossed her legs, feeling herself throb as the open window to ventilate Nico’s smoke carried Nero’s heavy scent to her.

“Good grief, V!” Griffin guffawed in her head. “Better hope the kid nor you die along the way before ya get the chance to kick boots together! Well, boots and _sandals_.”

**Author's Note:**

> We now have a spiritual seuqel in "Then You'll Have To Take It" where V, kinda, gets what she wants


End file.
